


Christmas With You

by midnight102



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight102/pseuds/midnight102
Summary: Akashi got disappointed in Christmas, but got to spend time with the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and Momoi. That lasts until the phone call acts not like a surprise but a slight disappointment.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou & Nijimura Shuuzou, Akashi Seijuurou/Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo!  
> I made this fanfiction because of #KNBSecretSanta2020 Event.  
> It is for the person named Lauren.  
> For Lauren, I hope you like this writing i made for you!  
> I am sorry if it does not meet your expectation, but I humbly send this Christmas present to you.
> 
> Do tell me your review in the comment box. So probably I could improve in the future.  
> (p.s. do tell me if you want to have the continuation of this -winkk winkk-)
> 
> And for people who read this. Thank you so much for the kudos. I have never got so many, so seeing kudos (also comments) make me happy.
> 
> Well,  
> ENJOY READING!

Thin smog forms to disappear in every exhale. The common sight in the cold weather becomes rather fascinating to watch. It is a source of entertainment, whilst waiting for the traffic light allows pedestrians cross the road.

_I’m sorry. I have to stay with my dad._

Festive decorations embellish stores alongside the pavement, adding colours to the melancholic view of the winter time. Carol melodies chime softly in the distance, accompanying countless romantic pairs holding hands. A certain redhead breathes out once more to simply see the formed cloud evaporating into the thin air. The present scenery appears as if to mock his situation. Usually he minds not because the tedious occasion happened annually is not his cup of tea. However, this year, there is a slight disappointment in his mind, for he cannot get what he wishes for; and that is frustrating.

The apology continues resounding in his head. The other party promised to return to Japan on his birthday. But he must receive the disappointment. He would have been insulted by the treatment if the other party was a stranger. But...

_I understand, Nijimura._

To become understanding for the older male was the wisest choice. The father’s condition of the male has been concerning since the middle school. The man even resigned from the sport he liked for the sake of his father. That indicates the strong feeling for his father, and the redhead understands the most. The captain of Rakuzan will simply depart and visit the other party abroad. Regardless, the disappointment remains.

“Akashicchi! I thought you’re lost!” greets a certain blonde after opening the door that the redhead knocked.

The blonde invites him in to the living room, and surprisingly gets surprised by loud shot of confetti’s canons. The confetti papers are floating then, showing their various colours in the scene.

“AAAH!” startles the blonde with the redhead blinks in speechless manner next to him.

“Welcome,” unenthusiastic greeting comes from a certain dark-skinned male.

“Akachin finally came,” follows a certain purplehead in the same lazy tone.

“Aominecchi! Murasakibaracchi! I could have died!” protests the blonde.

“Dai-chan! It was supposed to be when we exchange presents!” scolds a certain pinkhead in the background. The ace of Tōō glances at his childhood friend and emphasises that the canons would go wasted if they were left out for too long. Moreover, he adds, the tallest member in the Generation of Miracles was the one who inspired him to fire the confetti.

“Don’t ignore me!” shouts the blonde in the background.

“ _Uruse na_ , you Kise,” utters the dark-skinned male and scratches the back of his head.

“Akashi-kun, welcome,” greets a certain phantom who suddenly appears between the giant and the ace of Tōō, which caused the panther to jumps backwards in fear.

“O-oi Tetsu, stop doing that!” scolds him to the person with the technique of Misdirection.

“Aomine-kun, you should stop being scared too,” defends the phantom in his flat tone.

“Minechin lame,” comments the giant.

“HUH?” exclaims the panther with angry veins popping up on his head.

“What’s wrong? Aomine is being stupid again?” asks a certain tiger from the kitchen.

“Get lost, you Kagami!” shouts the panther with a fist visible in front of his face.

“HUH? This is my home!” retorts the tiger.

“Shut up you all! It is inappropriate to stand by the hall without inviting the guest to sit first!” finally comments a certain glasses male.

A soft chuckle escapes from the redhead’s lips. The familiar liveliness miraculously erases the previous disappointment he felt. He already realised the friendship with these people is valuable, but sometimes he forgets the existence. He should have noticed it sooner these people are still here; and how he treasures the bond between each of them.

The dinner made by the host is served on the table, and everyone proceeds to enjoy the scrumptious feast. Kagami and Aomine are competing in an eating match abruptly held. The sight is entertaining but for a certain greenhead.

“What an outrageous sight!” mutters the glasses male, “Murasakibara, stop eating messily!” snaps him in addition.

“Eh why?” protests the giant baby.

“It should be fine once in a while. After all, it is Christmas Eve,” comments the redhead lightly.

The greenhead crosses his arms over his chest and utters, “You are spoiling him.”

A soft chuckle sounds under his breath at the comment, and the redhead says, “Am I?”

“Akashi-kun!”

A female voice attracts his attention, and the redhead finds the former manager of Teikō is approaching. She takes a seat next to him and lifts up her phone device in front of both of them. He rolls his crimson eyes to the screen exposed and widens his eyes at the person appearing on it.

“Nijimura.” recognises the redhead immediately.

“Yo, Akashi!” greets the other from the screen and waves his hand awkwardly.

Keen crimson eyes are squinting at the screen. The owner of light grey eyes unmistakably emphasized his possible hectic schedule of taking care of his father. Yet, he surprisingly can contact the pinkhead.

“Yo, Midorima. How are you?” continuous the former captain before the redhead in Teikō. The phone circles the table for the other greeting everyone presented in the apartment until the device returns to the childhood friend of Aomine.

“I wish I could be there with you guys. The food looks amazing,” utters Nijimura.

“Kagamichin cooks nice food, even though he has those eyebrows,” comments a certain purplehead.

“For your information, I cook without my eyebrows!” responds the tiger in irritation.

“We could have eaten it by accident,” adds the dark-skinned male.

“I’m going to puke,” grunts a certain blonde, whilst the glasses male appears quite pale because of his wild imagination.

A light laughter comes out from the device then. The light atmosphere continues until the redhead speaks up.

“Nijimura, why don’t you come out here in the living room?” suggests the redhead.

Awkward silence fills the space. Everyone in the room appears quite startled by the question, including the person on the screen.

“W-what are you talking about, Akashi? I would love to, but you know I’m in the states now.” reasons Nijimura. 

“Yes, Akashi-kun! N-nijimura-senpai cannot fly, right guys?” supports the blonde and glances at everyone for encouragement. Everyone nods in sync. However…

“The clock behind you shows the time in here. Moreover,” pauses the redhead and glances at the door assumed as Kagami’s bedroom, “I heard your laughter from the room.”


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura went home with Akashi. He thought the smaller male is angry at him.

_“Just hide in Kagami’s bedroom,” suggested the dark-skinned male._

_The Generation of Miracles along with the former manager of Teikō were gathering in the apartment of the host earlier than planned._

_“No! Under the table is better!” insisted a certain blonde. He had his own plot where a certain grey eyes would hide under the dining table in the living room. Later on, a certain redhead would peek beneath out of suspicion and would only get surprised by the sight of the person he expected to be thousand miles away from Japan._

_“That is the most outrageous idea I have ever heard from an idiot,” bluntly a certain glasses male comments. It caused the blonde to whine in protest._

_“What are you talking about Midorimachi? My idea is brilliant!” protests the ace of Kaijō further._

_“Nijimura-san will be sore afterwards if he stays under there for too long,” reasons a certain phantom whilst standing next to a certain purplehead, who is more enthusiastic munching his snacks instead contributing in the discussion._

_“I told you all! It is better if Nijimura-san rings the bell later after Akashi-kun arrives!” says a certain pinkhead with puffing her cheeks, since everyone has not been listening to him._

_“I hate to say this, Aomine’s idea sounds more convenient,” expresses the greenhead of his opinion and pushes up his glasses on his nose._

_The fuss continues without anyone actually agreeing to one decision. An owner of grey eyes attempts to suppress his wry smile. Sometimes he wonders how a certain redhead succeeds in handling these boys. Their personalities are clashing to each other, but oddly merge together in basketball._

_“Calm down, everyone!” exclaims him and finally gets the attention only on him, “I will choose the bedroom.” decides Nijimura._

_Everyone becomes silent and eventually surrenders to the firm decision of their former captain in Teikō, before a certain redhead took over._

_“Yosh! It’s decided. Kagami, I hope you don’t mind. Don’t worry I won’t peek anything.” says Nijimura after glancing at a certain tiger, who apparently prefers staying away from these Generation of Miracles whilst they were arguing._

_“Of course,” shortly the tiger responds out of awkwardness._

_“Don’t worry. His bedroom is boring. No porn magazines,” comments a certain dark-skinned male with his mocking grimace on his face._

_“Dai-chan!” shouts a certain pinkhead at the same time with Kagami’s protest of, “I’m not like the likes of you!”_

_“Nijimura-san,” calls a certain phantom._

_“Yes, what is it, Kuroko?” responds the oldest male present there._

_“Don’t you think it’s a bad idea? Akashi-kun will probably notice,” says the sixth player of Generation of Miracles with his blank expression._

_“I think he won’t. Plus, why would he go into the bedroom?” utters the black-haired male in confidence._

Or so he thought.

He should have been more cautious. It was going smoothly for several seconds until he accidentally swayed the electronic device for the video call; that must have been causing the camera caught the clock standing on the nightstand. Although it was brief, the frightening eyes of the redhead could not be underestimated. _Tsk_ , he was so close in surprising the smaller male. So. Damn. Close.

Light grey eyes glance at the person who he failed to deceive walking next to him. After getting caught, the black-haired male cleared his throat and swallowed his pride to exit the bedroom. It was absolutely awkward, but he managed encouraging everyone to not talk about the failure and continue eating the dinner.

After the dinner, the redhead excused himself to return home and Nijimura obviously followed him. Before leaving the apartment unit, he caught a glimpse of everyone with faces of saying “good luck”. That caused him to make a face.

 _How the hell should I explain to this man?_ mutters him in his mind.

“Akashi,” calls him carefully and looks away by the time the redhead glances with his pair of scarlet eyes. Nijimura is not afraid of those pair, but presently he is struggling in forming his words. He rubs his nape out of awkwardness and purses his lower lips out of habit.

“I did not mean to lie to you,” mumbles him and finally dares gazing at the smaller male.

“I know,” shortly the redhead answers.

_Is he angry?_ Nijimura tries to guess in his mind

The redhead momentarily closes his eyes and gazes ahead upon their walking to the train station. There is a long pause that causes Nijimura to become extremely nervous. It has been a long time since they actually saw each other. In the rare occasion such as this, he absolutely does not want to ruin it because of his failed plan.

Well, it was supposed to be romantic. That was he thought since he never does any romantic gesture to the redhead. According to what he learned back in State, it could lead to dry relationship. He does not want that! Because… this smaller male…

Before he could utter any word, the redhead speaks up first,

“It is complicated. My mind is full of thoughts towards the previous occurrence. I suppose it is not irritation,” pauses the redhead and glances at the taller male, “I am more to happy to finally see you.”

Grey eyes widen in astonishment. His feet halt abruptly that causes the redhead to follow him and turn around to question if Nijimura is well.

“You,” says the black-haired male and softens his gaze at the clueless smaller male.

“Did I speak something wrong?” asks the redhead out of politeness.

He replies nothing and simply reduces the distance between them until the grey eyes could see closely those pair of red ones. Nijimura gazes down without finding the smaller male feels shy away upon the sudden closeness.

“Nijimura?” asks the redhead.

“Call me Shuzō,” says him in a hushed tone. The closeness advantages him to witness a slight surprise on those pair of crimson eyes; they ever so briefly looks away and returns quickly to hold the eye contact.

“Are you sure?” asks the redhead for a confirmation in a voice where it is quiet, soft, and husky. That lures Nijimura to lift up his hand and touch the cold cheek of the redhead with his fingertips.

“Shuzō.” utters the smaller male and once more briefly averts his gaze from his grey eyes.

It might be so simple, but the grey eyed male is left breathless in his spot. There is something about his name leaving those small lips. His own grows into a wide smile, as he leans close to rest his forehead on the redhead’s.

“ _Tadaima,_ Seijūrō.”


End file.
